Deanna Troi's Backstory
by Anna168
Summary: A few exciting chapters on Deanna's backstory with a new character: Soren, the handsome younger scientist, who catches the eye of Counsellor Deanna Troi.
1. Chapter 1

Soren had been invited to play 500 cards with Geordi, Commander Riker, Data, and counsellor Troi.  
It was the first time Soren had been around the counsellor since he met her 8 weeks ago.  
Being the youngest and most inexperienced of the group, Soren was quiet trepidation.  
'Counsellor Troi will be here momentarily,' Data said as they took their seats.  
The doors opened. 'Am I late?' Deanna asked.  
'No, we just sat down,' Riker answered.  
Deanna was wearing her purple uniform.  
As the game got underway, Soren had to concentrate on each play to ensure he didn't end up looking like a fool.  
After one unlucky hand, played badly, Soren was down by 300 points.  
Riker chided him. 'Aren't you supposed to a maths genius?'  
'Scientific maths, sure. Card counting and probability, no.' He smiled and lent back from the table, as if he was unworried.  
'You're just out of practice, isn't that it?' Geordi came to his defence.  
'I'm more of an administrator really, anyway… I'm not one of those crazy scientists,' he added.  
'Round 4', Data informed them.  
He glanced at Deanna who was checking her cards.  
'And doesn't she read minds?' Soren jeered, gesturing across to Deanna.  
'She's not allowed to, in this room.' Riker answered as he checked the cards he was dealt.  
Deanna looked offended. 'Generally, with most people, I can sense what they are feeling.  
Soren was sceptical that any human player could beat Data - who can easily calculate probabilities -  
but he said nothing. The conversation was light and jovial as the players continued to contest the points and deceive each other.  
An hour later, the point ceiling was reached by Soren.  
Soren nodded at Riker and Geordi , in thanks. They returned the nod.  
'Great game, guys.' Geordi congratulated Data and Deanna.  
'Well played,' Data said to Deanna.  
'Too good, Counsellor.' Soren stood up to go.  
'Why not stay and have another game?' Riker offered.  
'I should get back to the lab,' shaking his dark head of hair. 'Lee might need some assistance with his latest Neutrino explosives, I mean experiment.'  
Deanna and Geordi laughed while Riker feigned amusement.  
Soren blew out a long breath as he waited for the turbolift. That was fun, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The away teams finished their work and were packing up to leave the southeast survey site. Soren had been consulting on an initial test of some of their equipment. It was only luck that Deanna had walked by them just as Carson issued the order for Soren's team to head back to the Enterprise.  
Soren stood with Deanna and 2 other geologists of the field team, to wait for the land train to take them to their shuttle site, some distance away on the peninsula.  
He was reading a report on the planet's inaccessible minerals and listening to the local radio in an earpiece.

The train pulled up to the platform and they boarded. The 2 geologists moved to the end of the foyer, still chatting. Deanna acknowledged him briefly and stood close to the doors, then returned to reading something on her PADD, her back almost to him.  
The train lurched, causing the carriage contents to sway and reach for railings to hold their balance.  
Soren felt comfortable against the wall and settled into reading the report.  
Raising her arm to scratch her neck, Soren gazed. The purple blouse and black pants she had chosen for this away mission, failing to hide her beauty.  
Soren adjusted his collar and glanced at the geologists. Soren couldn't hear their exchange, they were not interested in either Soren or Deanna.  
Agamantheum is believed to be affected by heat, so much so that, to drill for it would greatly damage it, rendering it unworkable.  
The train approached the next station and braked sharply, Soren looked up from his report as they all lost their balance momentarily. With her right arm, Deanna secured herself to the railing. 6 more passengers pushed their way into the carriage. Deanna turned and stepped closer to Soren, in an effort to be more efficient. Nonchalantly she pivoted, her back again to Soren, standing just 2 feet away as the train started up again.  
The train rounded a bend and the passengers were once again rocked. The passenger in front of Deanna rearranged their footing and she stepped back to allow him room.  
Soren hadn't moved.  
As the driver accelerated and the carriage rocked, he could feel her warmth as her backside brushed his hip. She smelled so good, like distant warm caramel syrup. He breathed her scent in, watching her in front of him.  
Was she really so oblivious to the effect she had on him, or did she know exactly what she was doing to him?  
He glanced out the glass of the doors to the fields beyond, composing himself.  
She was still reading.  
Ignoring him, so it seemed, her feet moved again, into his personal space. Another bump, it was as if a heat transfer occurred between them. The excitement of the contact caused his heart to race.  
He tried to appear to ignore her, as if he was being observed. As the train careered, he looked out of the glass again, the report in his hands forgotten.  
Another bump and he felt her again. He felt so turned on by her he admitted a cold shower would be a solution.  
'Deanna,' his own voice sounded strange to him.  
'Counsellor Troi', when we're in public, please.' She answered quietly yet firmly.  
He smiled, the tension easing.  
A cheeky smile was forming on her lips too as she turned.  
He faced her back again, willing the train trip to last even longer but they had to be drawing close to their station, and their shuttle and the Enterprise.  
His head buzzed with excitement, the report in his hand fell to his side. Her slim waist beckoned him and as the train swayed them again, he steadied himself with his left hand over her hip.  
He heard her sharp intake of breath, but she kept her eyes on her PADD.  
Soren consumed her form with his eyes, drinking in her scent, her hair brushing the side of his face.  
Was it his imagination or did she ever so slightly arch into his touch?  
The other passengers were unaware of their slow dance.  
He let go and she turned her head over her shoulder then turned back.  
The music in his ear bounced and encouraged him.  
Still watching her as if hypnotized, her left hand dropped to her side, invitingly.  
He took it, as waves of elation swept through him.  
The train pressed on.  
His fingers played with hers, gently and slowly.  
He thought Deanna bit her bottom lip, but he could not see her face.  
Another bump in the track and another press of her backside into his hips.  
They continued their game, as if Soren was lying in wait for the prey to turn around and face her attacker.  
The train approached another station, slowing.  
'This is our stop,' she said, freeing her hand.  
Soren sighed inwardly at the loss of her contact, then recovered, gesturing towards the geologists, who made their way over to the doors.  
The doors opened and she left him, walking out; her eyes on the map she'd brought up to guide them.  
She fell into step beside David, as Soren compliantly paired with Michael.  
As Michael talked enough for all of them on their way to the shuttle site, Soren debated his next course of action. Should he corner Deanna and demand to see her? Should he ask her what time her shift finishes? Should he turn up outside her quarters tonight? Or should he do nothing and wait for her to simmer in silence, only to be the one to initiate their next meeting. He felt giddy with confidence.


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal"Deanna entered the busy science lab and approached Soren's / He looked up and greeted her, 'Counsellor Troi.' He had remembered her correct title just in / 'The captain would like to see your report on the planet's minerals and tides.'br / 'Certainly, I have just finalised my recommendations,' he beamed at her, reaching for a /  
He stood and handed it to / Just then, in the bomb-proofed room next-door, an alarm / Deanna's eyes widened in alarm and looked around / 'It's okay, it's just Lee experimenting.'br / The alarm was shut / 'You didn't have to come all the way down her to ask me for this.'br / She smiled but said / They both looked up as his agitated colleague hurriedly left the workroom, muttering to / Deanna and Soren shared a / 'Thank you, Dr Nyborg.' Her voice was velvet. She turned to / 'Deanna…'br / She stopped and waited for him, expectantly, her eyes / He matched her gaze. 'Have dinner with me tonight.'br / He thought she trembled as she looked down at the PADD but he couldn't be sure. br / 'What time does your shift end?' he prompted / 'At 6,' she managed / 'I'll buzz you at 6.30.'br /  
She nodded just as Lee exited his experiment room, loudly exclaiming / 'You should get out of here,' Soren said / He watched her / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br /br /FEEDBACK Welcome :-)/p 


	4. Chapter 4

Soren stood outside Deanna's door, mentally rehearsing his first movements and willing his breathing to slow.  
He buzzed and waited.  
The doors opened. 'Hello,' she smiled at him.  
'Hello,' he smiled, breathed in her perfume and walked in slowly.  
Her dark curly hair was loose and her lips were that distracting shade of red he had seen before.  
'How are you?' he turned to face her, trying to match her body language. He always felt more comfortable following than leading.  
He surmised that she had not gone to great lengths but she looked stunning. He realised he was staring and quickly thought of something to say.  
'I love what you've done with the place.' Her quarters were roomy and inviting.  
'Thank you, I was reading a design book by 21st Century designer Helen Remits. She had the theory of mixing minimalism and functionality with warmth.' She purred and he lapped it up, coaxing her for more.  
'That's quite the library,' he gestured to her bookcase.  
'Yes, I enjoy reading when I have the time. Would you like some wine?' She offered.  
'Oh, yes, that would be nice.' He followed her to the kitchen.  
They didn't speak as she poured the wine and handed him the glass.  
He wondered what her expectations of the evening was. He watched her closely as he took a sip.  
'This is nice, what is it?'  
'It's a Summer Chinese wine,' she smiled.  
Soren laughed quietly. 'Why not?'  
Seeing him laugh, made her giggle.  
They both knew about the Chinese WWIII back home on Earth. The war started by a water shortage crisis.  
'Perhaps we should have rice for dinner…' Soren said, his laugh escalating. '3 billion Chinese can't be wrong!'  
Deanna laughed out loud, looking even more beautiful as she did so.  
'Careful!' Soren scolded as her wine threatened to spill onto the floor as she rocked with laughter.  
As the laughter settled down, an easy rapport settled between them.  
'I've been wondering…'  
'Yes?' she answered, measuredly.  
'Are you able to switch off your empathy or do you always feel what others are feeling?'  
'I can turn it down, but not switch it off.' She folded her arms casually, still holding her glass.  
'That must be tiring.'  
'It can be, yes.' Her eyes pierced him.  
'And dangerous, by the sounds of things.' He was aiming for conversational, but the tone was a little forced.  
She smiled back at him. 'What about your work, is it difficult?'  
'Ah, well… some days are challenging. There's always a lot going on. Organised Chaos, I call it.' He chuckled. 'It depends on what the project is,' he let out his breath and fidgeted with his hands.  
'And do you enjoy it?' She emphasised the word 'enjoy'.  
'Oh yes, for the most part. Having counsellors call into my lab was pretty exciting, though.'  
Deanna merely smiled back at him.  
'So, on the train…' Soren said, facing her again.  
'Hmm?' Deanna answered, wanting him to finish his question.  
He smiled. 'Did you mean to bump into me?'  
'What do you think?' She looked over to the wine bottle again, waiting for him. Her poker face displayed.  
'You did, didn't you!' he stepped toward her but she quickly moved.  
'Would you like some food?' She left the kitchen and walked over to the replicator.  
'I've thought about a few suggestions… may I?' he gestured towards her replicator.  
'Certainly,' her kind eyes regarding him.  
Soren quickly programmed the replicator for his choice of exotic foods.  
'Do you have a mitten, please? There's a hot one.'  
She collected a mitten from the kitchen and tossed it to him.  
'Thanks.'  
She took the green beans and rice dish from him and put it on the table she had prepared for them.  
'Wow, this looks delicious,' said Deanna as she brought over their wine glasses.  
They ate and chatted easily.  
'Have some prad prick sod,' it was a Thai noodle dish with veggies. Deanna spooned some onto her plate.  
'Mmm!' she let him know she was appreciating the meal.  
He quickly wiped his hands onto his napkin, clearing the dishes away.  
'Thank you, that was delicious.' She beamed at him, beside the sofa.  
'It was your credits that paid for it.'  
'We could do your quarters next time,' she flirted.  
She sat down on the sofa and it was natural for him to join her. He considered whether the wine had been alcoholic and affected either of them, but decided that it hadn't.  
Her olive skin was so alluring beneath her blouse. Soren could scarcely conceal his excitement.  
She scratched a hand over her other forearm, batted her lashes at him again, daring him to speak.  
'Is this a noisy neighbourhood?' he smiled at her, playfully.  
She laughed at the question. 'No, why?'  
'I don't know, I just thought this deck was heavily populated, people coming and going… that kind of thing…' he trailed off.  
She watched him squirm as he grew uncomfortable with the silence.  
She crossed her legs.  
He shivered with excitement.  
'How long have you been with Starfleet? What was your posting before this?'  
She was watching him but she barely listened to his response. She knew she was older than him by 6 years, but he was intelligent and ballsy. His file had told her everything she needed to know.  
Soren had one more temptation in store for Deanna.  
He quickly ordered 2 macchiatos from the replicator. Handing one to her and he sat down again.  
'Mmm, this is delicious! It's coffee and chocolate?'  
'Yes, it a macchiato, from Italy on Earth.'  
'It's devine,' she purred.  
He nodded, hoping she would keep talking but she merely brushed a finger across her bottom lip.  
'I have some holodeck time booked.'  
Deanna raised her eyebrows. 'Oh?' she prompted.  
'On Thursday at 1900 hours. Are you available?'  
Biting his lip and willing his hand not to shake, he put his finished cup down on the table as he waited for her response.  
'I could be,' still flirting. She set her cup down then stood up and took a step towards him. Something suddenly changed in her demeanour.  
'Soren,' her hands were suddenly on his shoulders and around his neck and she kissed him and let herself fall onto him. She kissed him every which way, with no respite. She was the older woman and these were her quarters. She straddled him and continued her onslaught. She was playing by her rules and Soren had no footing.  
She saw fit to cease and was beside him on the sofa now, adjusting her blouse.

'That was excellent foreplay earlier,' she told him when she had stopped kissing him.  
He could only smile in response, his mouth agape.  
'I've never eaten so well.'  
'I was prepared to romance you further,' he managed, still out of breath.  
'Oh don't worry, we will use that holodeck time.'  
She stood up and pulled him to his feet. 'Thank you for a lovely evening.' She pushed him out of her quarters and the doors closed.


	5. Chapter 5

Picard had called a quick meeting to discuss the planet's situation.  
As he walked, Soren put his middle finger inside the clip of his e-pen. He clipped his finger again and again, feeling the pain, letting the pain focus him. Deanna would be at the briefing. He hadn't seen her since she had pounced on him and then pushed him out abruptly. He didn't understand women, but he would happily die trying, he thought. Pain shot through his finger again and he mouthed an 'Oww' before entering the turbo lift.  
Soren had arrived early to brief his boss who reported to Picard and then, once the room was full, he sought out Deanna. They were standing more or less at the back of the audience.  
'Thank you for coming. We're facing a very delicate situation. I will need some creative ideas, no matter how improbable.'  
As Picard went on, Deanna swayed in front of him, the tension tingling between them.  
Slowly but deliberately, Deanna put her hand on his forearm, and as he lent down she whispered in his ear: 'Tell me something dirty.'  
She turned back to the speaker as his eyes widened in surprise.  
He lent down to her ear-level. 'What I wouldn't give to put my hands on that ass right now.'  
He felt her smile in front of him, as he stood back up and pretended he was concentrating on what the speaker was talking about. He glanced sideways but so far they were unnoticed. People would be beginning to notice that they were spending time together. Not that he would mind. It was Deanna he was considering.  
He was very glad that she was flirting with him. It made his day just to be close to her.  
His knee shook slightly and Deanna gave him a quick look of amusement as he stood straight again. He was nervous just being around her!  
The briefing ended and nothing else was said between them. He would have to wait until she let him know he could see her. He would leave a message on her office phone.

As Soren entered the cafeteria, Deanna and Berley were just getting up from where they had lunched. As Soren approached them, she laughed quietly as if enjoying a joke. Aiming for dashing, Soren stepped aside to allow them to pass. Beverly thanked him, not knowing his name. Deanna gave him a quick flash of her eyes.

Please leave some feedback. :-)


End file.
